


Lend a Helping Hand

by peacherine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacherine/pseuds/peacherine
Summary: It's 2am and Raven is horny and tired and just wants to get off but she can't and throws her useless dildo at the wall in frustration.She doesn't expect her neighbor Murphy knocking at her door.She doesn't expect Murphy offering his..services.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Raven works long hours with no time to date and is going through a long dry spell. She's irritable & sexually frustrated. Murphy is a friend/neighbor/roommate/whatever who hears her complaining and offers to help her out. She's skeptical but figures what does she have to lose, and is blown away when her lazy friend actually has crazy stamina and gets her off better than anyone else she's been with. Not at all opposed to the idea of one/both of them catching feelings
> 
> Written for The 100 Kink Meme 2019 Flash Round

A sharp knock at her door at 2am was not helping her current predicament. Raven swung her door open, feeling flushed and frazzled. 

Her neighbour stood in the corridor, blinking at her, furtive glances into her apartment. “Hey Raven, a- are you alright?“

“I.. ahhhh….” she rubbed the back of her head nervously, hoping to end this conversation as quickly as possible, hoping John would leave her at peace. “Uh, yes? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Is there anyone here with you?”

“What? No!”

John narrows his eyes. “Are you… safe?”

“Huh? Murphy, what are you on about? I’m fine, I’m just –”

“Hey, wait a sec. I can hear things banging around and your loud wailing at 2am….” He lowered his voice. “You in trouble? Is someone hurting you?”

Okay, that was enough. Raven felt her face flush red, yanked on his sleeve and pulled him inside. “What on earth are you talking about?” she hissed at him, feeling embarrassed. “I’m not.. I’m just...... frustrated.”

Murphy raised an eyebrow, surveying the mayhem in her living room. “You knock over furniture and scream at nobody in the middle of the night when you’re frustrated?”

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck he isn’t buying it. Raven looked away, hoping he would just accept her flimsy excuses and leave now. ASAP. “I was just having a moment, okay? Throwing things at the wall, kicking my chair, you know – it’s been a bad day.”

He picks his way across the room, pushes up a fallen chair and straightens the coffee table. “A moment?”

“Yep.”

“A bad day, huh?” he crouches down, picks up a discarded blanket on the floor. 

“Bad day, bad week, bad month…”

John turns around, smirking at her. He points to the pile of knick-knacks that was hidden by the blanket, just random.. _things_ really. Raven can feel her entire body flush with embarrassment, wishing the earth would just swallow her up. Why? Why oh _why_ was this happening. She was hoping he wouldn’t poke around and find those. “Throwing things at the wall?” He picks up a bottle, peers at what is else lying around. “What would that be, specifically? The dildo or the bottle of lube?”

… Fuck. Busted.

“Okay okay!” Raven scowls and flops onto the couch, grabbing a neglected bottle of beer and takes a long swig. “I mean, I wasn’t lying. I’m definitely frustrated.” She pauses, eyes darting to the stupid pile of .. stuff. “Sexually frustrated. Specifically.”

Murphy stares at her inquisitively at this revelation. He straightens a bit, standing to face her, curiosity piqued. There’s no turning back now. Raven sighs. “I’ve been so busy with work, I’ve had literally no time to date, not even a quick hook-up, and it’s been a while.” She rolls her eyes up the ceiling in defeat, waves her beer at the pile of sex toys haphazardly lying in a heap on the floor. “Today was just one bad thing after another, and I could really do with some sort of release.. but… ughhhhhhh I can’t.”

Murphy tilts his head, waiting for an explanation. “Can’t…?”

“I just _can’t_. I can’t get off. I’m tired and I’m frustrated and I can’t get myself off.” Damnit, how the hell did he manage to draw that out of her by just repeating her words and raising an eyebrow? 

“I could help you out with that.”

Raven chokes on her beer, spluttering for a good minute before gaining some kind of composure. “I’m sorry, what did you just say?” 

He plops down next to her on the couch, inspecting the lube bottle in his hand with as much nonchalance as if he were talking about groceries or the weather. “Sometimes you just need an extra hand, you know? Sure, sex toys are good and all, but how much better is it when someone else is touching you, yeah?”

He has a point. Raven stares at him, mentally processing what is happening here, weighing up the pros and cons. She’s his neighbour, they have mutual friends and sometimes see each other at social gatherings and nights at the bar, yes. She’s lived next door to him for so many years now, she’s comfortable in his presence, yes. But.. it’s so ludicrous and out of left field. She juts her chin out, trying to suss him out. “What’s in it for you?” 

“I’d be able to sleep in peace and quiet at 2am, for starters,” he snarked back, typical Murphy. He chuckles, shaking the lube bottle in her face as if to tempt her. “Look, it’s all on your terms. You don’t have to touch me, you don’t even need to see my cock if you don’t want to. Hands, fingers, mouth, whatever you want, Raven. If it benefits you, I’m happy with that.” He pauses, places the bottle on the table in front of him. “Or, I dunno, you can keep throwing your sex toys at the wall and see where that takes you.”

He gives a playful smirk before Raven swats at his arm and rolls her eyes. She thinks for a minute, stares at her discarded vibrators, mind ticking as fast as it always does. What has she got to lose? She’s tried all sorts of vibrators, dildos, her hands, nothing is working. He’s offering, and she needs it, so why not? A simple friends with benefits with her next door neighbour - she can handle that.

“Sure, Murphy. Let’s do this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven sits back and lets Murphy take control.

Raven lifts her chin, a false sense of confidence hiding her trepidation, waiting for his reaction.

John nods, his mouth doing that lop-sided grin he always does. “Right.” He pauses, almost as if he didn’t think she’d agree so fast. He takes a step back, surveys the room – the couch, the sex toys, Raven. He shuffles back into the corner of the couch, leans back on the armrest and spreads his legs out wide. He pats the space in front of him. “Here, scoot over.”

Okay, this is happening. Raven takes a deep breath, finishes the last of her beer, and shuffles towards him. She’s tense, unsure of what’s happening, what to do next. Murphy rests his hands on her shoulders, pauses for a moment, waiting to see if she’ll change her mind. She doesn’t say anything, waits tersely. John lets his legs bracket around her, rubs his fingers into her shoulders gently. “Make yourself comfortable, Raven. I’ll take care of you.” 

He massages her shoulders, down her back, kneading her tight muscles and earning a groan from her. He pulls her back softly, letting her lean against his chest, even though she is still tight with caution. He works down her arms, pressing in all the right spots, thumbs massaging at her elbows, her wrists. He reaches her hands, presses into her palm, presses each finger between his forefinger and thumb. He clasps her hand in his, entwines their fingers, brings them to rest on her belly. He lets go, bringing his fingers to her sides, warming her skin. He cups at the underside of the breasts, ghosting across her hardened nipples, gentle strokes that are too much and not enough. Raven twitches, reacting to his touch. 

He smiles, breathes into her ear. “That’s it, baby girl. Let go, just relax.”

Raven loses herself to his touch, feels the tension leave her body, his magic fingers pushing all her frustration and worries from her body. She’s lax against him, can feel his chest rise and fall with his steady breath. His hands trail along her legs, kneading softly at her knees, working their way up. She groans as his fingers touch her inner thigh. His touch is slow, measured, and she can feel her heart race with anticipation, a surge of heat rushing to her core. How can she be this turned on, when he has barely touched her _there_? 

He finally reaches her top of her thighs, his fingers spread out, fanning across her legs. The closer he gets, the wetter she becomes. His thumbs are close, _so_ close to her core, kneading into her flesh, skimming the hem of her shorts. He brings his mouth back to her ear, and she shivers at his warm breath. 

“Take ‘em off for me. Lemme see you.”

Raven swallows hard. It’s now or never - she wants this. She nods to herself, resolute, tugs her fingers into her shorts and wiggles to slide them to her knees. She spreads her legs, shifts in her seat, and she can feel his growing arousal at her back. She bites her lip and presses her ass into him, settles back into his arms, rests her head against his shoulder. She hooks her legs over his, spread out wide, yearning for his touch. She can feel a growl reverberating through his chest, one hand reaching up to card his fingers through her hair and bring them to the side, exposing her neck to him. His mouth presses small feathery kisses to her skin, feels his hands return to her thighs, ghosting across her skin, finding her hands and lacing his fingers with hers. 

“Show me, Raven. Lemme make you feel good.” His hot tongue licks at her ears, open mouthed kisses on her neck. 

“John,” she moans. “Touch me, please.”

“Tell me,” he growls. “Show me what you want.”

She shivers, brings their joined hands to her apex, guiding his fingers to her drenched folds, pushing the lips apart for him. He groans when he feels how wet she is, coats his fingers in her slick. She presses his fingers to her clit, shows him how she wants to be touched, slow circles that make her whimper in his arms, grinding her pelvis into his touch. 

John growls in reply, leaving her clit to slide down to her opening, pushes a finger in slowly. She’s sopping wet, and his slips in easily, makes her groan even louder. His other hand slides up, pushes under her shirt, palms at her breast. She’s panting, breathless, gripping his arms as he pushes a second finger in. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she gasps at the intrusion, tugs at his hair more roughly. His fingers are longer, so much longer than her own, thick and firm, pumping into her at a delicious pace, twisting and filling her as his thumb plays with her clit.

“Fuck!” she cries out, desperate, reaches her hand back to grab at his hair. It was so good, how can it feel so good? 

She squirms in his lap, feels his cock hard against her ass, wriggles back to push against him. He moans into her ear, rubs at her tits and pinches her nipple. “Gonna make you feel good, gonna get you off and make you come.”

Her whole body is on fire, the pressure building in her stomach, the onslaught of his touch overwhelming. His fingers on her pussy and his hand on her tits and his mouth on her skin and it’s all so amazing. Raven brings one of her hands to join his at her breasts, intertwining her fingers with his, showing him how to twist her nipples the way that she likes. Her other hand grips at his arm, the one pushing into her pussy, her nails digging into his skin. 

He hooks his fingers into her and touches her _just so_ and she comes, just like that, her eyes slam shut as her vision goes white. Her walls clench down around his fingers, and he keeps pumping, working her through her orgasm, her body shuddering with pleasure. 

Raven pants for breath, collapsing in his arms. She feels completely relaxed, sated and spent. John gives a quick peck on her collar bone before he gently pulls his hand from her pussy, sucking her slick from his fingers with a satisfied pop. 

She can barely think, feels her eyes droop and she can feel him reaching down to pull her shorts back on. He pulls himself off the couch carefully, settles her into the cushions and tucks a blanket across her body. “Next time you want to get off, no more throwing dildos at the wall. Just call me. I'll lend a hand.” 

Raven rolls her eyes sleepily. “Shut up, Murphy.” He chuckles at her, and his smile is the last thing she sees before she nods off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially intended as a one-shot, but my imagination got the better of me and now I have plans for more chapters. Hooray for more Murven smut!


End file.
